Lose
English Etymology Pronunciation * , , * * * * Homophones: loos, Lou’s Verb # To cause (something) to cease to be in one's possession or capability due to unfortunate or unknown circumstances, events or reasons. #: If you '''lose' that ten pound note, you'll be sorry.'' #: He '''lost' his hearing in the explosion.'' #: She '''lost' her position when the company was taken over.'' # To have (an organ) removed from one's body, especially by accident. #: Johnny '''lost' a tooth, but kept it for the tooth fairy.'' #: He '''lost' his spleen in a car wreck.'' # To fail to win (a game, competition, trial, etc). Often followed by out #: We '''lost' the match.'' # To shed (weight); to reduce. #: I’ve '''lost' five pounds this week.'' # To have (a relative or friend) die. #: She '''lost' all her sons in the war.'' # To be unable to follow or trace (somebody or something) any longer. #: The policeman '''lost' the robber he was chasing.'' #: Mission control '''lost' the satellite as its signal died down.'' # To shed, remove, discard, or eliminate. #: When we get into the building, please '''lose' the hat.'' # To fail to be the winner. #: Did you win this time? - No, I '''lost' again.'' # Of a clock, to run slower than expected. #: My watch '''loses' five minutes a week.'' #: It's already 5:30? My watch must have '''lost' a few minutes.'' Usage notes * Do not confuse lose with loose. Synonyms * leave behind, mislay * * drop, shed * * * ditch, drop, dump, get rid of, jettison * * Antonyms * come across, discover, find, gain, acquire, procure, get, pick up, snag * win * gain, put on * * find * pick up * come first, win Derived terms * lose heart * lose it * lose one's cool * lose one's head * lose one's life * lose one's lunch * lose one's marbles * lose one's mind * lose one's patience * lose one's rag * lose one's temper * lose one's way * lose patience * lose time * no love lost : See also losing and lost Translations * Arabic: (fáqada), (ʼaḍāʻa), * Armenian: * Bulgarian: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin; 丟, 丢 (diū), 失去 (shīqù) * Crimean Tatar: coytmaq * Czech: * Danish: tabe, miste * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Ido: * Indonesian: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: なくす (nakusu), 落とす (おとす, otosu), 失う (うしなう, ushinau) * Korean: 상실 (sangsil), 잃다 (ilta) * Kurdish: ji dest dan, winda kirin, * Latin: , * Norwegian: * Persian: * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovak: stratiť * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: , * Telugu: కోల్పోవు (kOlpOvu) * Turkish: * Armenian: , * Bulgarian: загубвам, губя * Chinese: *: Mandarin: 輸, 输 (shū) * Czech: * Danish: tabe * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Ido: * Indonesian: * Italian: * Japanese: 負ける (まける, makeru) * Korean: 패배하다 (paebae-hada) * Kurdish: * Latin: * Polish: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Slovak: prehrať * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: 減, 减 (jiǎn) (減肥, 减肥 jiǎnféi- "reduce fat") * Danish: tabe * Dutch: * French: * German: verlieren, abnehmen (body weight) * Italian: * Japanese: 痩せる (やせる, yaseru) lose weight, become thin * Korean: 감소 (gamso) * Russian: (сбросить вес - lose weight); , become slim * Slovene: * Swedish: * Turkish: , , * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: * Russian: * Slovene: * Swedish: * Telugu: కోల్పోవు (kOlpOvu) * Italian: * Swedish: tappa bort * Turkish: , * Finnish: ottaa pois * Arabic: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Italian: * Latin: * Russian: * Slovene: * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Telugu: ఓడిపోవు (OdipOvu) * Turkish: * : 잃다 (ilta), 잊다 (itda) 줄다(julda) (3) Anagrams * * ESOL * Leos * sloe * sole Category:English irregular verbs ---- German Etymology lōs Pronunciation * Adjective lose # loose Category:German adjectives zh-min-nan:lose de:lose et:lose el:lose es:lose eu:lose fa:lose fr:lose gl:lose ko:lose io:lose id:lose it:lose kn:lose kk:lose ku:lose lo:lose hu:lose ml:lose nl:lose ja:lose no:lose oc:lose pl:lose pt:lose ru:lose simple:lose fi:lose sv:lose ta:lose te:lose th:lose uk:lose vi:lose zh:lose